naruto_next_generation_rise_from_the_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Test
Bjorn Whitman Son of Nyx (This Character Belongs to BjornWhitman) ??a??ßete t? ???ta - Carpe Noctem - Seize the Night Appearance AppearanceBjorn has a Lean Muscular body shape from biking. Bjorn has Shoulder Length Black Hair worn pinned up out of his face, and tied up in a quick loop pony tail in the back. His Facial Hair shaved into a quick Goatee. Bjorn's Outfit consist of a White Tee under his Plain Black Hoodie, Denim Cut-off Cargo Shorts, and Off-brand Chucks. Personality PersonalityBjorn is Quiet and Reserved around most men, because he never wants to come off as challenging their position. But around women he is rather flirty and talkative, he never means any harm by it. Bjorn's temper when angry is quick to flare and intense but never lasts long. He doesn't go out of his way to avoid people and conversations, but he does feel out of place in groups larger than 4 or 5. Preferring the intimacy of a conversation between 2 or 3 people more. Hisotry HistoryAlexander Whitman, is a man who worked full time as an astrologist. Who spent all his free time buried in star charts and books trying to learn everything on space, black holes, and the dark edges of the universe trying to understand what was out there. Was visited one evening well after sunset, when he was normally in the middle of his work day by a striking woman who said her name was Natiele and that she was a colleague from another observatory. The two spent the entire night talking, come just before sunrise the said she had to leave but ensured him she'd return. And she did every night for a month they shared many experiences in those nights. Until one night Alexander sat there alone waiting for Natiele from dusk to dawn, and he repeated this night after night. As he had finally given up on seeing her again and returned to his work, he opened his door to leave and found a basket with a small baby boy and a letter from Natiele.Bjorn was "born" February, 5th, 1995 and grew up in Seattle, Washington with his Father. They lived in a two bedroom apartment located in the heart of the University District. As Bjorn grew up he spent most of his waking hours on his father schedule, from sunset to sunup, sleeping all day and he loved it.Bjorn attended school "normally" but due to his ADHD and Dyslexia he tended to drift through and end up falling through the cracks of the school system. This never bothered him he hated school it was always to early, the other kids just annoyed him the only time they were amusing is when they fought with him.Until just before his 2nd year in High School when he walked in on a Dracaena in an alley, his first instinct upon seeing a woman with snake trunks for legs was to run. As Bjorn turned to run away he smacked right into another person knocking them both over, shuffling to get to his feet he notices the man his furry legs and hoofs which he was now standing upon and yanking on Bjorn's sleeve "We got to go now, come on!". Trying to pull away Bjorn wanted to run, to get away from all of this weirdness. As if answering him the shadows engulfed him it was cold, dark and then it was his kitchen. Landing flat on his ass, furry man beside him, and suddenly so tired he passed out. When he woke up he was laying in his bed, his Father was there, He and the Furry Man (Mental Note: -Satyr- not -Furry Man- ) explained it all, who he was, where he was going and why it was safer there then at home. Powers Powers Offensive Offensive # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure an inanimate object out of pure shadows; however, only one can be created at a time and it cannot be bigger than the one who conjured it. They can also use this power to form other objects as well, at delimited size. # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a rope of shadows which are bound around an unsuspecting victim; the ropes remain on the person for a short time before vanishing. Defensive Defensive # Children of Nyx have the ability to conjure a cloak of pure shadows which will blunt most attacks but slow the movement of the conjurer. # Children of Nyx can bend shadows around them, concealing them for a short time. Passive Passive # Children of Nyx are innately strong during the night. # Children of Nyx can see perfectly in the night as if it were day. Supplementary Supplementary # Children of Nyx have the ability to Shadow Travel, a sort of teleportation; the further the distance, the more is energy drained. Outifts Outfits Demi Profile.png Demi.png|Street Cloths Battle_Gear_Profile.png Battle_Gear.png|Battle Gear Uniform_Profile.png School_Uniform.png|School Uniform Suit_Profile.png Suit.png|Dress Suit Tux_Profile.png Tux.png|Formal Tuxedo Toga_Profile.png Toga.png|For Lols Costum Possessions Possessions Peacock.jpg|A Single Peacock Feather SIT.png|Stygian Iron Sword--- Transforms From ---Zippo Lighter ArmorBjron.png|Set of Dark Leather Armor IPT.png|Ipod Touch and Wireless Black Beats Headphones *Messenger Bag *5 Shirts, Pants, Socks, Boxer-Briefs *NoteBook Bjorns two favorite songs on his iPod are currentlly Wolfmother- Joker and the Thief, And The Glitch Mob- Seven Nation Army. NoteBook NoteBook *Attraction *Day In and Day Out *I Love You *I miss it! *Iam Her Seattle Boy *What this Poem wants *With a Thought *Short Lived Memories of Yesterday *Sorrow fills the storm Approaching me *The screams of the lost keep me awake at night Relationships Relationships